


Kiss with a Fist

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Jace loved Alec's hands.





	Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bonus #70 Fisting ✊ + Jalec (obvi)  
> So, this turned into 300 words of kinky smut without any merit whatsoever. *facepalm*

Jace loved Alec's hands, broad and long-fingered, with callouses from wielding bow and blade so skillfully. He loved them for their strength but also for the gentleness they were capable of. And most of all he loved them when they were taking him apart.

They were up to four fingers, and Jace was begging, feeling full but still craving more. He was on his stomach, his hard cock trapped against his abs, and Alec added more lube. Then his thumb wormed its way in, tucked safely underneath the other fingers, and Jace hissed. Alec stilled, then twisted his wrist slightly, sparks of heat shooting through Jace. When he pushed backwards, Alec leaned forward, breath hot against Jace's neck, sending goosebumps down his spine. "Stay still."

"Then stop teasing!" Jace growled, but he obeyed and was rewarded with a kiss that he accepted hungrily. 

All the while Alec worked his hand around, preparing him thoroughly, until he was absolutely certain that Jace was ready. Finally, his knuckles pushed at Jace's entrance, and Jace forced himself to stay relaxed. It burned a little, despite the prep, but it was a pain Jace welcomed, and then the widest part of Alec's hand was past the ring of muscle. This was Jace's favorite part, the moment his body accepted the intrusion, pulling Alec in even further until his fingers curled naturally, forming a fist that pressed against Jace's prostate without so much as a twitch from Alec.

"You're doing amazing." Alec's voice was hoarse, as if it wasn't just his _hand_ inside Jace, reducing him to a puddle of sensation, of pleasure. All he could do was whimper, filled and stretched and _owned_.

Jace loved Alec's hands - and most of all, he loved them when they made his soul sing along with his body.


End file.
